Kodiak
Name- Ryan "Kodiak" Kastr Knight Age- 27 Gender- Male Race- Tricurian Human Humans that live on the Colony of Tricuria, a long forgotten race of Atlantean Humans. Tricuria is a hostile world, with 80% of the planet surface being acidic Ocean, and the land being uninhabitable mountains. The wildlife are primarily flight-capable, and most of them are predators. The people of Tricuria live in massive airborne stations, Airborne Aircraft Carriers, and large ships. The people of Tricuria are hunters, using aircraft to defend themselves, and hunt for food. Tricuria is a high gravity world compared to Earth, and thus, the humans of Tricuria are generally stronger then regular humans, but have an average height of about 5 Feet 2 Inches. Tricurian Humans also have faster reflexes, due to them having to combat lightning fast predators daily in their lives. They have a natural defense against high G's, and can perform maneuvers that would knock out a normal human. Tricurian Aviation Engineers are possibly the best in all of Human society. They strive for armor, speed, maneuverability, firepower. Alien technologies have only recently arrived to Tricuria, and that technology has allowed the Engineers to make some of the best aircraft in the entire IGPA. Tricurian Pilots and Aircraft are extremely difficult to come by, as the population of Tricuria is low compared to the other human colonies, and the special materials used to make Tricurian Aircraft are only found on planets similar to Tricuria. Appearance- Kodiak is a little shorter then most humans, but he's just as, or even stronger then them. He is pale, as the sun isn't very shiny on Tricuria. His eyes are a deep Azure color, his hair is black and he has a messy Fauxhawk. He mainly wears his Flight Suit, which is more like a soldier's battle armor, then a Flight Suit. It gains its battlearmor appearance due to the nature of Tricuria, Pilots on Tricuria are a valuable thing, and thus, if they bail out, they need a suit to help them survive on a very hostile planet. The suit itself is strong enough to survive hours in Tricuria's Acid Oceans. However, it is designed to defend against the acidic oceans, and wildlife of Tricuria, it is unable to take much punishment from large caliber guns. When he doesn't wear his suit, he often wears baggy cargo pants, , with kneepads, greaves, and a pistol holster. In addition to his casual clothing, he often wears a black Hoodie, with his sleeves rolled up. The black hoodie has a single blue stripe going down the right arm, with two white stripes alongside the blue, as well as the word, Kastr in white, on the chest in small text, on the left breast. He often wears finger-less gloves, he claims that the ship is a bit chilly for him. In his casual clothing, Kodiak has a blue handknit scarf that he never lets the ground touch. He is very touchy on the subject of that scarf, even once disobeying direct orders from a superior because that superior officer demanded to know why that scarf was so important to him. Personality- Kodiak is very laid back. He is simplistic and carefree, often opting to avoid arguments. He is a bit of a thinker, and he is nearly impossible to anger. Annoy however, is a completely different story, he is quick to become annoyed. He cannot do anything without some form of music, he often goes with Epic Orchestral and Contemporary, however, he is beginning to take a liking to a form of old music called Dubstep. One of his hobby's is to play some drums. He enjoys the Tenors of Earth, as they are a whopping 40-45 Lbs, with 5-6 separate drums. He nearly always has a pair of drumsticks with him, even during sorties, he just can't go without them. These drumsticks also have the blue stripe, accompanied by two white. Kodiak is talkative and friendly, and is very easy to become friends with. Occupation- Tricurian Humans are naturally pilots, Fighter, Bomber, Dropship, Gunship, Helicopter, Cruiser, Dreadnought, you name it, they can learn to fly it professionally within a day. Kodiak is primarily a Fighter Pilot, but he can pilot the Dropship, or even the Cruiser itself if needed. As a Tricurian Pilot, he is supposed to maintain, repair, and clean his own ship himself. Of course, this won't happen if he's the pilot of a Dreadnought Ship. He is a Pilot and an Ship Engineer. Strengths- As a Tricurian Pilot, he's an expert at dogfighting. A king of the Fightercraft, you could say. He is also adept at maintaining and repairing his own ships, and cleaning them. He is well trained in hand-to-hand combat, like all Fighter Pilots are, and small arms, such as pistols, shotguns and carbines. Kodiak is also pretty creative and imaginative, he has created a maneuver that pilots use to the current stardate. Called the Kastr Owl, the maneuver is a risk itself, pressing the pilot under very high G-Forces, as the plane does a complete 180 turn, and deviates from its original flight path slightly. The slight deviation causes homing missiles or torpedoes to narrowly miss (If they are close enough), and the 180 turn allows the pilot to have a clear line of fire to the enemy chasing him. However, the enemy has a clear line of fire to the pilot as well. There are many risks to the Kastr Owl, but one thing is for certain, anyone who does it is certifiably insane, and the guy chasing you will not expect it at all. Weaknesses- As a Tricurian Human , he's still Human. He has no natural weapons, and no real natural defense against weapons. Kodiak is also not an effective front line soldier, he can hold his own, but in long, drawn out firefights, he just doesn't have the skill to be effective. Biography- Ryan grew up on the TCS Tantum Spes, a large flying Carrier, the home of the best Squadron on the planet, Kastr Squadron. Ryan grew to idolize Kastr Squadron, like many other children on Tricuria, but he would be one of the very few to actually meet them. Ryan was 15 when the TCS Tantum Spes came under attack by Kodiak Wryvens, ferocious flying creatures that only Aces would be able to defeat. With pilots short, Ryan hopped into a fighter and rode out to protect his home. Surprisingly, he was extremely skilled at flying, so much that Kastr Squadron took him in as their own and personally trained him. He was named Kodiak, after the Kodiak Wryvens. Soon, Kodiak became one of the best pilots in all of Tricuria, and after taking that title, the IGPA came and rediscovered their planet. New technologies and opportunities arose and Kodiak took an opportunity and joined up with the IGPA, one of the few that joined. He quickly established his position as an Ace in Training, blazing through it and finishing in record time. Right after his graduation of training, the IGPA assigned him to the SES Spirit of Valor, bringing with him, his own Flight Suit, and State-Of-The-Art Tricurian Fighter, which is a gift from Tricuria Motors. Category:Character